Symptoms
by ThereAreNoLines
Summary: Lauren and Bo enjoy a quiet night in with popcorn and television.


Lauren's head fit perfectly tucked up under hers, Bo noted, as she brought her hand up to drift through her hair. She had showered not even an hour before they had settled on the couch together, and it was still damp – and still smelling strongly of her shampoo. It was coconut, maybe, or at least something tropical that reminded her of sitting on a beach with a frozen drink. Of course, curled up on the couch in the uninsulated shack while winter raged outside, wrapped up in a blanket and her girlfriend with a bowl of popcorn was much, much better than that. (She could say that without being the slightest bit facetious. This_ was_ better. Miles better.)

"Remind me why we're watching this again?" Lauren spoke up, turning against Bo's body, skin freshly smooth and scented from her shower, their legs tangled as they reclined on the couch. "I find it hard to believe that these four girls haven't raised the attention of their parents or authority figures, or suffered severe psycho-emotional breakdowns by this point."

"It's part guilty pleasure, part feminist television." Bo chuckled, reminding her, sitting up finally to grab the bowl of popcorn that had since gone cold as it sat on the coffee table. She flicked a piece at Lauren's head, before taking in a mouthful. "And Kenzi threatened me with physical retribution if I didn't watch at least the first season. And then I got hooked, and now it's your turn."

"Of course Kenzi is into Pretty Little Liars." Lauren sighed, picking the popcorn out of her hair and flinging it aside. "That just makes so much sense."

Bo flicked another piece of popcorn at her, talking around a mouthful. "Was that a dig at Kenzi?"

"No." Lauren said, with a thinly veiled smile as she reached over, taking some popcorn, carefully eyeing a piece before she popped it in her mouth. "I'm just…it makes sense that she's into this form of entertainment, that's all…it's very flashy and shiny and eye-catching…also, Emily isn't exactly bad to look at, either." She added slyly, popping another piece of popcorn with a sideways glance at Bo.

"Oh…well, yeah, Spencer?" Bo let out a low whistle. "Man, I just…I have a thing for preppy girls in knee socks." She admitted, laughing, reaching over Lauren for her glass of wine, meeting her gaze. "Oh come on now, you totally agree with me, right?"

Lauren shrugged noncommittally, though she nursed a smirk, picking through the popcorn again. "I don't know." She sighed. "Emily, just…" She shook her head, jumping slightly with a laugh. "My first girlfriend swam for Yale. She was…" She shook her head with a slight grimace. "…well, anyway, I guess that's why I'm drawn to her. And Paige, oh my God." She dropped her head back against the couch. "I don't usually partake in television, but she's got to be one of the most well written lesbians in popular culture."

"…really?" Bo raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, I guess I see the appeal. I don't know, it just doesn't…resonate with me. I liked Maya better. She made Emily come out of her shell, and she was dangerous and wild, and she…no, Paige is great, but Maya definitely fires all my cylinders right there. And don't even get me started on Spencer and Toby – "

"Spencer and Toby?" Lauren cut her off, voice lapsing to the incredulous. "You've got to be joking, Toby is a terrible person." She shook her head, yanking the bowl of popcorn into her lap. "There are some things that can be seen as excusable, obviously, but this is beyond the realm of things that should be forgiven. He has very likely tried to kill her, Bo."

"We don't know that." Bo insisted. "We haven't seen his face or anything. And anyone with half a brain could tell that he really loves Spencer. There's more to the story."

"Half a brain?" Before Bo could react, she was hit by a solid spray of popcorn directly at her face. She spluttered, shutting her eyes instantly and turning away, batting away at a second assault of the salty snack. Her imagined quiet night at home did not include a popcorn war.

"Lauren!" She gasped, finally opening her eyes to Lauren, smirking like she'd just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar – though this time, it was a popcorn bowl. "What the hell?"

Lauren shrugged, failing at suppressing the smile that clearly wanted out. "I figured I'd try a more…direct way of getting my point across. Isn't this is nicer than pizza crust?" She broke into laughter, and Bo struggled not to, instead folding her arms over her chest and letting a pout take over her features. "Oh, come on Bo, come here." Lauren said, patting the couch next to her as she laughed.

"No, I'm mad at you." Bo insisted, shaking her head and draining the last of her glass of wine. She couldn't have been less mad – but it was fun to tease. "Do you have any idea what that popcorn could have done to my face? God. I thought doctors followed that 'do no harm' crap."

"Mmm, but I'm not exactly that kind of doctor." She said, with a smirk, leaning closer, fingertips closing around her wrist. "I'm sorry, now get over here."

"No." Bo said playfully, shaking her head, unfolding her arms, inching closer to Lauren despite her denial. "I'm mad at you, remember?"

"Now, that's a symptom I can treat." Lauren leaned over the rest of the couch and kissed her, Bo's smirk and resolve melting at the instant of contact. The trashy television played on and on in the background, a soundtrack to their impromptu liaison, and as Bo buried her face between Lauren's shoulder and neck, she decided that yes, her shampoo was definitely coconut.


End file.
